


Shoreline

by cantrip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Pussy Spanking, Selkies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15107762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantrip/pseuds/cantrip
Summary: Imelda always wanted a selkie-wife.





	Shoreline

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedRumRaver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRumRaver/gifts).



Imelda always wanted a selkie-wife.

Ever since she was a young girl, she had seen them countless times on fishing trips with her father. Distant and untouchable, sitting naked and clumped together in a group on small rocky outcrops in the sea. Singing otherworldly tunes to themselves, chatting and giggling while they combed through their long flowing hair with ornate combs made of coral. Braiding in colorful seashells in a variety of different shades and ocean pearls of all colors.

“So pretty,” her father had remarked one day while they rowed past them on their way back to shore, boat laden with the morning’s catch. The selkies had stopped their actions and watched them go past warily, their seal-skins tucked beneath their legs so that they’d be able to bolt away at a moment’s notice.

“Almost married one of them,” her father had then said, his tone taking on a wistful and longing quality. “She managed to get her skin away from me when I wasn’t looking. Take it, hide it away good, and then they’ll have to do anything you say.”

“Why?” Imelda had asked, young and ignorant of fey folk.

“The selkies can’t stand to be away from the ocean,” he explained. “Without their skins they can never go back.”

She had nodded seriously and went back to helping him row, curiosity placated for the time being.

Now a woman, Imelda thought of his words often.

She remembered them every time she rowed past the selkie women in her boat, having taken up her father’s profession She was even thinking about how to make one of them hers.

There was an especially pretty one Imelda had in mind, one she kept an eye on when she went out to sea everyday. She was an especially beautiful selkie with long hair the color of dark ink, skin the color of alabaster, and the most gorgeous face she had ever seen.

Imelda had caught her slipping away to go elsewhere more than once. She noted the way her selkie would separating from the others and stay away until sunset when they would all slip their seal-skins back on and leave the outcropping.

So one day Imelda followed her.

She took her boat out in the early morning and waited for her to slip away from the rest and waited until the selkie was far enough that she could follow her without being noticed. She rowed and rowed while the selkie unknowingly lead her to her secret place.

The selkie’s hideout was a small cave by the sea dimly lit by colorful fey magic, where she shed her seal skin and entertained herself. Singing, dancing, and laughing all alone, oblivious to Imelda following her or her intentions.

Imelda visited her more than once, watching her for days. Sometimes the selkie would fall asleep in her human form, laying on top of her skin and napping until it was time to return to the others.

In other words, an opportunity.

 

Stealing the seal-skin was a matter of patience.

Waiting until the selkie girl fell asleep in her little hideout so Imelda could pull her seal-skin out from under her, her heart beat loudly and frantically like a hummingbird trapped inside her chest. If she failed now, the selkie girl would slip through her fingers like water.

Luckily, she managed not to wake the selkie, and in her hands she held her seal-skin, a strange soft grey fuzzy thing that hummed with fey magic. With great care she folded it and placed it into her satchel to bring home and hide.

Her father had also told her the stories of men who did manage to marry one of the selkies by hiding their skins away A person could love one for years and have children with her, but if she managed to find her skin, she would immediately take it and run without any hesitation, abandoning everything just to be at sea again.

Imelda would have to be smarter.

 

The next morning when Imelda awoke and went back to her boat to return to the cave, the selkie was already lying there on the beach waiting for her. She was dripping wet and a furious look twisted her delicate features once she spotted Imelda.

“Where is it?” the selkie cried out pitifully, reaching out to grab at Imelda’s clothes. “I’ve seen you watching us! I know you have it!”

Imelda stepped back just out of her grasp just to watch her stumble and smiled cruelly. “It’s mine now, and if you’d like to ever have a chance to get it back, you’d better follow me or I’ll burn it.”

The selkie’s eyes widened to the size of dinner plates before narrowing as she glared back at her. “You would never.”

“Wouldn’t I?” Imelda challenged her, arms crossed in front of her and voice stern. “I don’t suppose you’d like to find out.”

The selkie’s eyes darted between Imelda and the water lapping at the beach, mentally debating the consequences of calling her bluff. In the end, fear won.

“Fine,” she acquiesced. “You’ll have to carry me back. I don’t know how to use these.” She gestured down to her long pair of legs.

“Fine by me.” Imelda shrugged before easily hauling the girl over her shoulders.

 

It didn’t take much effort to restrain the selkie once she was home. Unused to her legs, she was powerless to escape when Imelda bound her, tying her hands behind her back with spare rope she had lying around.

The girl made a pretty sight, ass up and her face pressed into the bed as Imelda’s eyes roamed over her body, shaking from fear.

“Lovely,” Imelda whispered, grabbing at the selkie’s pert ass, her fingers kneading into soft flesh. She raised her hand and gave an experimental swat just to see the delicate skin blossom into a lovely shade of red. The selkie shuddered but did nothing, gritting her teeth. “So pretty and all mine.”

“I’ll never be yours,” the selkie spat out defiantly, still shaking.

“Won’t you?” Imelda laughed mockingly, bringing her hand down again harder against the selkie’s ass causing her to cry out this time. “I have your skin, and you can’t do anything about it. I’m a nice woman, but you’re not being very nice in return.”

She flipped the selkie over so that she was forced to look at Imelda, her small breasts rising and falling as she panted, her eyes wild and hair fanning out in waves on the bed. Imelda ran her fingers down the expanse of the selkie’s belly, chuckling when she flinched. She then groped her captive’s breasts, enjoying how perfectly they fit into the palm of her hands, admiring how her pink nipples went pert at her touch.

The change in position gave Imelda a good view of the selkie’s moist pink cunt sitting below the thatch of curly dark pubic hair. “Enjoying yourself?” she asked unkindly, circling the selkie’s lower lips with the tip of her finger, careful not to pleasure her just yet.

“No,” the other woman snarled, yet couldn’t help but to buck up once Imelda’s finger lightly grazed her clit.

Imelda trailed her finger even lower to the selkie’s hole, pressing in to swipe her finger, coating it in the selkie’s wetness. She brought it up to her lips, her tongue darting out to taste. “Doesn’t look at me like that like it, especially when you’re this wet when I’ve hardly touched you.”

“Fuck you,” the selkie snarls again.

Imelda hand goes down again against the selkie’s cunt with a wet slap, causing her to cry out. She hit her again, watching how red her cunt lips got, the selkie’s face a mixture of agony and ecstasy. Each swat against her pussy seemed to make the selkie cry out even louder, pinpricks of tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

Imelda couldn’t help herself; the selkie’s cries were like music to her ears. It was intoxicating, knowing this fey creature was now her own. She kept striking her cunt which was now a bright red, puffy and wet with arousal.

“Please,” the selkie begged, voice hoarse from crying out. “No more.”

“Mm, since you asked so nicely,” Imelda said almost sing-song. She reached up, shoving her fingers into the selkie’s mouth, ignoring how she tried her best to struggle against the violation. She moistened her finger with saliva, running it across the selkie’s lips.

Imelda plunged two fingers into her captive’s hole, curling them and fucking her roughly while her thumb rubbed circles on her clit, slick with a mixture of the selkie’s own wetness and saliva. The selkie gasped and moaned through her tears, squirming uselessly to get away from Imelda’s touch. Finally, she came with one great big shudder, going limp and whimpering pathetically when Imelda withdrew her fingers.

Imelda kissed her forehead, immensely pleased.

“Good girl.”


End file.
